Forever Ichabbie
by Two-seass
Summary: Short Stories of Ichabbie.
1. Chapter 1

Abbie turned the other side in bed and was about to fall back to sleep when she noticed Crane was up staring at her.

"What?" she asked as she sat up towards him.

"Nothing is the Problem Miss Mills, i just find great pleasure is watching you rest."

She smiled a bit. "Crane as flattering as that may be, if you watch me rest when will you get anytime to?"

he stares at her blankly for a while then shrugged.

Abbie got up and walked to the edge of the bed where he was sitting.

she lifts his face slightly to look at her

"Is something bothering you Crane?"

"Oh let your heart not be troubled Leftenant, i'm fine"

Abbie got annoyed, she held both sides of his face firmly

"Crane, you cant be the Hero all of the time. Let me help you. Let me save you."

she invites him to come with her, taking his hand and leading him back up to bed.

they both got in, she tapped her folded legs showing him to lay in her lap.

Crane was reluctant at first but he didn't want to argue so laid his head in her lap.

Abbie began singing one of Crane's favorite songs.

" _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt_

 _Suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_ "

Her fingers played in Crane's hair, caressing his scalp and then face.

" _I have died every day_

 _waiting for you_

 _Darlin' don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you for a_

 _Thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a_

 _Thousand more_ "

Soon enough Crane was fast asleep in Abbie's lap, snoring softly.

"Who saves the hero?" she whispered

She leans down her face to meet his then kissed his forehead sweetly.

"I love you, My Ichabod. I really do"


	2. Chapter 2

Abbie was sitting on her porch reading the news paper when she

heard foot steps coming towards her, she never bothered to look up

she figured it was just Jenny.

When the footsteps stopped Abbie near choked when she looked up seeing it was

Sir Ichabod Crane in the flesh standing right infront of her.

It's been about a year since she's seen or been in contact with Ichabod, she missed him

dearly but understood that they both need their space.

Abbie bit her lip to hold in a smile.

"Ichabod?"

\- "Your one and only, Miss Mills." he replied smartly. "How have you been?"

Her first thought was to tell him how much she missed him but she didnt know if he'd feel the same way

nor was she trying to be vulnerable or desperate.

"I've been good." she replied with fake smile, thinking is her head what a huge lie that was.

\- "I've missed you, Leftenant." stepping closer to her.

"Well that must be quite obvious as i'm here standing before you at your home without an invitation"

"i've missed you too, Cra-"

"May I?" he interrupted as he sat beside her.

Before they could continue talking it started to rain terribly, followed by quite a bit

of lightening and thunder.

Abbie got up and went inside but returned to the porch soon after when she noticed Crane didn't follower her in.

She looked out the door only to see him just sitting there getting wet, doing absolutely nothing about it.

Abbie giggled to herself.

"Crane! what are you doing?!"

\- "Why, nothing Miss Mills. Why do you ask?"

"Come on! come inside!" she said while reaching out for his hands.

-"Well sure, now that I've gotten an invitation." he replied with a smirk.

When they got in, Abbie showed Ichabod to the living room and left him there.

Ichabod just sat there awkwardly playing with his fingers.

Abbie later returned with a towel, change of clothes for Ichabod which he left by her over a year ago

and some blankets.

"Here you go Crane! You can dry off and change into these" she handed him his clothes and the towel.

\- "Thank you, Leftenant"

Abbie noticed he wasn't moving, only staring at her blankly.

"What?" but then realization hit her. "Oh my God! i'm sorry! you need privacy, huh?!"

Abbie covered her face with her hands.

Ichabod laughed."I can see you peeking at me, Leftenant."

They both laughed out loud.

"Okay! i'm sorry, i'm sorry !" she left the room. Call me when you're done.

about 5 minutes passed "LEFTENANT! you may grace me with your presence again, i'm decent."

"Took you long enough" she teased."I brought out blankets so we could build a blanket fort and relax or watch movies,

talk, play games what ever you like. It's something Jenny and I always did as children when it was raining"

-"Very well then, shall we?" he smiled bright, inviting her to help him build the fort.

They just laid in there and spoke, catching up on any and everything.

Abbie was laughing at some silly joke Ichabod made when she noticed he was no longer laughing

with her. He was just laying there on his back, both hands under his head (as if cloud gazing) staring

at her with a smirk on his lips and this look in his eye that made her nervous but she liked it.

She stopped laughing and awkwardly placed a hand across her cheek "Crane, stop it."

\- he laughed out loud "Stop what, Leftenant? raising a brow "i'm doing absolutely nothing"

Abbie laughed uncontrollably as Crane tickled her.

Before they know it Abbie was laying on her back and Crane was on top of her pinning her hands to the floor.

When they both caught onto what was going on they just froze and stared each other in the eye for the longest time

Ichabod broke the silences when he uttered the words "I'm in love with you Grace Abigail Mills"

"You forgot a name" she smiled. "Grace Abigail Mills- **Crane**."

Ichabod's shock showed all over his face. "Indeed." he said.

Abbie held onto both sides of his face and pulled it down to met hers.

she winked at him before kissing him passionately for all the days, months, the year they were apart.

They both let out low sighs and moans as if this kiss was exactly what they needed.

They continued kissing long and slowly as if nothing else in the world mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Katrina pinned Abbie to the wall

"Ichabod is MY love and I'm entirely sure he's still in love with me so

Dear Miss Abigail Mills, it'll greatly be appreciated if you left him alone. Stay away from him! Or I'll make you regret it."

"Hell no!" Abbie hissed. "and screw you Katrina!"

Katrina lift and choked Abbie by her throat violently.

She clawed at Katrina's fingers fighting for breath, fighting for her life.

Abbie screamed as she sat up in bed, looking around confused she realized it was only a dream.

Ichabod rushed into the room "Leftenant!? What is the matter? Are you okay? " still rushing to the bed side.

Abbie lets out a sigh of relief, "No everything's okay, Crane. I just had a nightmare."

He stared at her blankly expecting her to begin to tell him what it was about but she didn't so he asked

"Care to tell me what it was about, Leftenant? "

"No Crane!" She shouted "I dont want to talk about it!"

Crane was shocked at the harsh way she responded, something serious must be weighing on her mind he thought to himself.

I wont push her anymore.

Abbie felt bad for taking out her frustration and yelling at him, after all he did nothing.

"Breakfast is ready, Miss Mills." was all Crane said before leaving the room, his feelings were truly hurt.

He couldn't help but wonder what was bothering Abbie which caused her to treat him in such an ill manner.

While eating breakfast no one said a word to each other and Abbie felt awfully guilty for this.

"Crane." He didn't reply, only stared at her.

"Im sorry for yelling at you the way I did , its just that I had a bad dream and it upset me quite a bit."

He nodded, he still didn't feel like talking.

"My dream was about Katrina. She fought and threatened me to leave you alone, said you are hers and you're still inlove with her."

Ichabod reached out and held onto her hand rubbing it soothingly with his thumb.

"Crane I know you'll never love me the way you did her and I know she's gone but i'm still afraid of losing you. I'm in love with you."

Crane tugged her hand inviting her to come over to his side of the table, she stood in between his legs.

He held both sides of her face, looking her directly in the eyes he said

"Grace. Abigail. Mills. I love you. I too am inlove with you. I want nothing more that to be with you.

You are my light, You are my heart. You are my everything."

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead then made his way down to her lips.

"You're Mine! Ichabod Crane." she managed to blurt out through the kiss

"Indeed! I am yours, Leftenant and I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered still kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey beauties! i just want to take the time out to thank all of you for the positive feed back, i am beyond grateful. Your encouraging words makes me want to write so much more and soo much better. It also makes me really happy especially since i'm fairly new to this and my work is being received so greatly. Feel free to PM for anything (also writing ideas?), always welcome to new friends plus all of you are so freaking awesome! I just love it here. Thanks again. Enjoy :)**

It was another extremely long day at work for Abbie but what else was new?

As soon as she got home she headed straight for the shower  
forgetting to check on Crane and how his day was going, they haven't spoken all day.

*bzzzz bzzzz* Abbie's phone vibrated -Missed Call : My Icky

After Abbie got done showering, she put on one of Ichabod's night shirts which he left over then hopped straight into bed too tired to do much else, soon enough she was fast asleep.

Abbie didn't answer Ichabod's calls, he grew really worried. When it got late and he still haven't heard from her he decided to drive over to make sure everything's alright. When he got there all the lights were off, he knocked but got no answer, luckily he brought his keys with him though he swore only to use it in emergencies, this seemed to be one

He got in and saw Abbie's shoe tossed across the room, her coat over the chair and her phone laying on the kitchen counter.

Ichabod searched the living room, no Abbie.

"LEFTENANT!" he called out only to hear nothing but dead silence.

Ichabod finally made his way to the bedroom relieved to see Abbie fast asleep, snoring lightly.

he let out a light sigh of relief. "I thought i lost you." he whispered.

He stared at her in awe for a while before going over and kissing her on her forehead.

Ichabod just grew loaded with love for Abbie (you know that feeling when you get a scare of losing someone you love but then you're blessed with another opportunity to hold, touch, kiss them again?)

He just couldn't fight his love and adoration for this woman.

He made his way down to her lips, kissing her lightly again and again.

"you are light, my love." he whispered.

He didn't want to wake her so he kissed her cheek one last time, covered her properly with the sheets, turned off the lights and cuddled up in bed right next to her.

"i wish to never leave your side again."

Abbie turned in bed facing him, barely awake; she pulled him closer, wrapped her arms around him tighter than ever "babe, i miss you. i love you. stay." she mumbled.

Crane smiled with satisfaction "I wont, my love. I wont."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi loves, i'm extremely sorry for not updating for the past couple weeks, ive been really busy with school.**

 **What did you think of the Sleepy Hollow and Bones crossover? message me, i'd love to hear.**

Ichabod walked into the restaurant with his date where he was suppose to meet up with Abbie and hers.

They both agreed on catching up via double date as they both have moved on and started a life apart from each other.

When Ichabod and his date was escorted to the table his eye first met with Abbie as she stood to hug him.

Ichabod stared at her in awe, he felt as if he's seeing her for the first time and he was newly drunk on her beauty.

Abbie hugged Ichabod and whispered sharply to him,

"This is the part where you introduce me to your date, Crane."

he cleared his throat still unable to properly function he said " this is uhh..." he swolled."she is my..." he struggled.

"I'm Kat", his date interrupted. "Nice to meet you."

she stretched out her hand to shake Abbie's.

"Nice to meet you aswell, Kat. I'm Abbie." she smiled pleasantly as she shook her hand back.

"Crane and Kat, this is Daniel" pointing to her date "Daniel this is Crane and his date Kat."

"Hello,pleased to meet you" Kat said

Crane and Daniel only exchanged some stiff looks.

Crane knew deep down in his heart he was still madly in love with Abbie, he only pretended to move on because she had moved on.

Kat truly meant nothing to him, Abbie was who he wanted.

 _the four ate, shared stories, had debates, spoke about their past. Crane was not having a good time his heart ached seeing his Leftenant with another. He only pretended to be okay, not wanting to be a "party pooper" as miss Jenny often called him._

Ichabod was drowning in his thoughts unable to hear Abbie calling him.

"CRANE!" she shouted.

he caught himself only to see everyone around the table looking at him, all with a confused look.

"Crane, is everything okay?" Abbie asked, her words dripping with worry.

He hesitated a bit before he replied "I am, Lef-" he clears his throat " ...Abbie, but may I have a word with you privately for a minute?"

"okaayyy" Abbie was a bit confused "Sure! lets go."

"Excuse us" he said, looking at Abbie's date harshly.

Ichabod got up and Abbie followed close behind

which seemed not fast or close enough for Ichabod, he held onto her hand a pulled her as if being chased.

he lead her outside the restaurant and between an alley right next to it

leaning her against the alley wall, he said "Abbie, I cant to this anymore."

"Do what, Crane?" she replied slightly annoyed

"This!" he raised his voice a bit.

"I despise calling you Abbie and pretending i'm not completely inlove with you. I am done watching to parade around with some joker when you should be with me. We are meant to be; not only as witnesses but as partners and i want you." he says to her deeply.

he held onto Abbie's cheeks, his eyes searching her face.

he lowered his voice "It hurts me pretending i'm fine without you, I refuse to do it any longer."

before he could think, he attacked her lips with his, hungrily.

something he has been holding back all evening.

"Crane!" she yelled, pushing him away. "STOP!"

before hearing what she had to say next Crane was already slightly hurt and greatly embarrassed...

 _"she must have really moved on" he thought to himself._

"Crane, i have something to say."

Crane lowered his head in shame."I'm sorry Miss Mills, I shouldn't have, I sincerely apologize."

she lifted his face a bit so that they're now staring each other directly in the eyes.

"Crane i'm inlove with you too." she whispered. " I want you so much more than you'll ever know."

She gave him small, light kisses in attempt to cheer him up and put a smile on his face.

the two made out passionately in the dark alley as if reacquainting their bodies, a while after Abbie pulled away to speak.

"Shall we get out of here, Captain?"

"Let's make haste my dear leftenant."

Forgetting all about their dates, Abbie and Crane left to be alone in each others company.


End file.
